Super Mario Galaxy
Super Mario Galaxy is a 3D Mario game released for Wii in 2007. It is set in deep space, which Mario enters through the "gateway to the starry sky", as the Lumas call it. There are 42 galaxies that Mario searches for Power Stars in. Galaxies can have one star, two stars, six stars, or seven stars. These galaxies are not the clusters of stars in our universe. These are clusters of planetoids, withe the occasional star or true planet. A small white Luma gives Mario the power to Star Spin, which is invaluable, since you need the spin to defeat enemies and bosses, not to mention breaking open ordinary crystals (Item Crystals can be ground-pounded). This is one of the top ten Nintendo games ever. It won Nintendo Selects in 2011. Plot '''Princess Peach is excited. The Star Festival, when a comet appears in the skies, and Star Bits rain down like water, is drawing near. She invites Toads from all over the Mushroom Kingdom, not to mention a certain plumber called Mario. The night comes. Mario is the last guest to arrive. However, Bowser attacks and traps Toads in crystals. Then, he uproots Peach's castle. As Mario begins to cross the hopelessly ruined bridge, Kamek appears out of nowhere. He shoots a projectile at Mario, which knocks Mario off the bridge and into deep space. Peach's white Luma (depicted as silver) goes off to look for Mario before everything else teleports to Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, at the center of the universe, leaving Mario on a small planet with the Luma and two Star Bunnies. After rescuing a Grand Star, he returns it to the Comet Observatory, where it belongs. After he gets 5 or 6 GS, and 54 or 55 PS, Rosalina will ask you if you want to fight Bowser in Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. This fight occurs on three planetoids, one with red spiky plants and crystals containing coins, the next one with stretchy, elastic plants that you must spin into him, and the Galaxy Reactor, which is the same as the Star Reactor and the Dark Matter Plant in that it has blue domes which you must make Bowser ground-pound. After Bowser is defeated, the Galaxy Reactor releases its Grand Star, and Mario flies away with Peach, while the music from the Good Egg Galaxy plays. Unfortunately, Bowser survived falling into the sun, and he is disgruntled, on the surface of the planet with the elastic plants. There is even bigger danger around the corner - the planet is unstable. Suddenly, it grows to twice its size, and then turns into a black hole. The Grand Star is the first to be sucked in. The airships splinter. The castle crumbles. The Comet Observatory falls apart, and the black hole shows no sign of stopping. In desperation, most of the Lumas, including the baby that Mario has, throw themselves in. Polari does not, partly because he is Rosalina's adviser, and is precious to her. The black hole stops. There is a hidden scene if you complete Bowser's Galaxy Reactor with 120 PS, with the baby Luma inside a ruined Starshroom. '''Galaxies One normal star ''' * Loopdeeloop Galaxy - Surfing 101 * Flipswitch Galaxy - Painting The Planet Yellow * Sweet Sweet Galaxy - Rocky Road * Rolling Green Galaxy - Rolling In The Clouds * Hurry-Scurry Galaxy - Shrinking Satellite * Sling Pod Galaxy - A Very Sticky Situation * Bubble Breeze Galaxy - Through The Poison Swamp * Drip Drop Galaxy - Giant Eel Outbreak * Honeyclimb Galaxy - Scaling The Sticky Wall * Bigmouth Galaxy - Bigmouth's Gold Bait * Bonefin Galaxy - Kingfin's Fearsome Waters * Sand Spiral Galaxy - Choosing A Favorite Snack * Boo's Boneyard Galaxy - Racing The Spooky Speedster * Matter Splatter Galaxy - Watch Your Step * Snow Cap Galaxy - Star Bunnies In The Snow * Rolling Gizmo Galaxy - Gizmos, Gears, and Gadgets * Bubble Blast Galaxy - The Electric Labyrinth * Loopdeeswoop Galaxy - The Galaxy's Greatest Wave * Grand Finale Galaxy - The Star Festival '''One Grand Star * Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor - Megaleg's Moon * Bowser's Star Reactor - The Fiery Stronghold * Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada - Sinking The Airships * Bowser's Dark Matter Plant - Darkness On The Horizon * Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor - King Kaliente's Spicy Return * Bowser's Galaxy Reactor - The Fate Of The Universe Two stars * Gateway Galaxy - Grand Star Rescue, Gateway's Purple Coins * Buoy Base Galaxy - The Floating Fortress, The Secret Of Buoy Base Six normal stars * Good Egg Galaxy - Dino Piranha, A Snack Of Cosmic Proportions, King Kaliente's Spicy Return, Dino Piranha Speed Run, Purple Coin Omelet, Luigi On The Roof * Honeyhive Galaxy - Bee Mario Takes Flight, Trouble On The Tower, Big Bad Bugaboom, Honeyhive Cosmic Mario Race, The Honeyhive's Purple Coins, Luigi In The Honeyhive Kingdom * Space Junk Galaxy - Pull Star Path, Kamella's Airship Attack, Tarantox's Tangled Web, Pull Star Path Speed Run, Purple Coin Spacewalk, Yoshi's Unexpected Appearance * Beach Bowl Galaxy - Sunken Treasure, Passing The Swim Test, The Secret Undersea Cavern, Fast Foes On The Cyclone Stone, Beachcombing For Purple Coins, Wall Jumping Up Waterfalls * Ghostly Galaxy - Luigi And The Haunted Mansion, A Very Spooky Sprint, Beware Of Bouldergeist, Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run, Purple Coins In The Bone Pen, Matter Splatter Mansion * Gusty Garden Galaxy - Bunnies In The Wind, The Dirty Tricks Of Major Burrows, Gusty Garden's Gravity Scramble, Major Burrows's Daredevil Run, Purple Coins On The Puzzle Cube, The Golden Chomp * Freezeflame Galaxy - The Frozen Peak Of Baron Brrr, Freezeflame's Blistering Core, Hot & Cold Collide, Frosty Cosmic Mario Race, Purple Coins On The Summit, Conquering The Summit * Gold Leaf Galaxy - Star Bunnies On The Hunt, Cataquack To The Skies, When It Rains, It Pours (one level), Cosmic Mario Forest Race, Purple Coins In The Woods, The Bell On The Big Tree * Sea Slide Galaxy - Going After Guppy, Faster Than A Speeding Penguin, The Silver Stars Of Sea Slide, Underwater Cosmic Mario Race, Purple Coins By The Seaside, Hurry, He's Hungry (one level) * Toy Time Galaxy - Heavy-Metal Mecha Bowser, Mario Meets Mario, Bouncing Down Cake Lane, Fast Foes Of Toy Time, Luigi's Purple Coins, The Flipswitch Chain * Deep Dark Galaxy - The Underground Ghost Ship, Bubble Blastoff, Guppy And The Underground Lake, Ghost Ship Daredevil Run, Plunder The Purple Coins, Boo In A Box * Dreadnought Galaxy - Infiltrating The Dreadnought, Dreadnought's Colossal Cannons, Revenge Of The Topman Tribe, Topman Tribe Speed Run, Battlestation's Purple Coins, Dreadnought's Garbage Dump * Melty Molten Galaxy - The Sinking Lava Spire, Through The Meteor Storm, Fiery Dino Piranha, Lava Spire Daredevil Run, Red-Hot Purple Coins, Burning Tide Seven normal stars * Battlerock Galaxy - Battlerock Barrage, Breaking Into The Battlerock, Topmaniac And The Topman Tribe, Topmaniac's Daredevil Run, Purple Coins On The Battlerock, Battlerock's Garbage Dump, Luigi Under The Saucer * Dusty Dune Galaxy - Soaring On The Desert Winds, Blasting Through The Sand, Sunbaked Sand Castle, Sandblast Speed Run, Purple Coins In The Desert, Bullet Bill On Your Back, Treasure Of The Pyramid Prankster Comets 'There are thirty Prankster Comets -' '''four Speedy Comets, five Daredevil Comets, four Cosmic Comets, two Fast-Foe Comets, and fifteen Purple Comets. Every Prankster Comet has a Power Star. Note: For Purple Comets, the goal is the same unless otherwise noted. '''Levels (Prankster Comets) * Dino Piranha Speed Run - Complete the level Dino Piranha in four minutes. * Honeyhive Cosmic Mario Race - Beat the Cosmic Clone to the finish line. * Pull Star Path Speed Run - Complete the level Pull Star Path in four minutes. * Topmaniac's Daredevil Run - Beat Topmaniac with one Health Point. * Fast Foes On The Cyclone Stone - Reach the end of the Cyclone Stone with the enemies moving twice as fast. * Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run - Beat Bouldergeist with one Health Point. * Major Burrows's Daredevil Run - Beat Major Burrows with one Health Point. * Frosty Cosmic Mario Race - See Honeyhive Cosmic Mario Race. * Sandblast Speed Run - Complete the level Blasting Through the Sand in four and a half minutes. * Cosmic Mario Forest Race - See Honeyhive Cosmic Mario Race. * Underwater Cosmic Mario Race - See Honeyhive Cosmic Mario Race. * Fast Foes Of Toy Time - Flip all the flipswitches with the enemies moving twice as fast. * Ghost Ship Daredevil Run - Beat Kamella with one Health Point. * Topman Tribe Speed Run - Beat the level Revenge of the Topman Tribe in six minutes. * Lava Spire Daredevil Run - Complete the level The Sinking Lava Spire with one Health Point. * Purple Coin Omelet - Collect 100 Purple Coins. * The Honeyhive's Purple Coins * Purple Coin Spacewalk - Collect all 100 Purple Coins in two minutes. * Purple Coins On The Battlerock * Beachcombing For Purple Coins * Purple Coins In The Bone Pen - Collect 100 out of 150 Purple Coins (it's really 149 coins, but Yellow Toad says so) in one stinking minute. * Purple Coins On The Puzzle Cube - Collect 100 out of 150 Purple Coins in two and a half minutes. * Purple Coins On The Summit * Purple Coins In The Desert * Purple Coins In The Woods - Collect all 100 Purple Coins in three and a half minutes. * Purple Coins By The Seaside * Luigi's Purple Coins - Collect 100 out of 150 Purple Coins in three minutes. * Plunder the Purple Coins * Battlestation's Purple Coins * Red-Hot Purple Coins Bosses (in order of apperance) *Dino Piranha * Dino Piranha (Speedy Comet) * King Kaliente * Mandibug Stack * Bugaboom * Megaleg * Kamella * Tarantox * Topmaniac * Topmaniac (Daredevil Comet) * Bowser * Bouldergeist * Bouldergeist (Daredevil Comet) * Bowser Jr. * Major Burrows * Major Burrows (Daredevil Comet) * Baron Brrr * Bowser * Undergrunt Gunner (UG) * Electric UG * King Kaliente * Kamella * Kamella (Daredevil Comet) * UG * Topmaniac * Topmaniac (Speedy Comet) * Fiery Dino Piranha Items * 1-Up Mushroom * Life Mushroom * Green Shell * Gold Shell * Red Shell * Coin * Pull Star * Purple Coin * Launch Star * Item Crystal * Star Bit * Sling Star * Star Chip * Music Note * ? Coin Power-ups * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Red Star * Rainbow Star * Bee Mushroom * Boo Mushroom * Spring Mushroom